Interrupciones
by Allan Grayson
Summary: T.k. quiere declararsele a Kari pero por circinstancias fuera de lo común se verá interrumpido una y otra vez, ¿Logrará decirle lo que siente?


Este es mi primer One shot en FanFiction espero que les guste

Bueno aquí está

Interrupciones

Tumbado en sobre su escritorio, en el cesto de basura había más de un centenar de hojas de libreta hechas bola y algunas otras estaban regadas en el piso, Takeru estaba más que desesperado, había intentado todo para decirle a esa chica lo mucho que sentía por ella, pero por alguna extraña razón sus planes siempre terminaban frustrados. El chico ojiazul se desahogaba escribiendo, plasmando sus sentimientos en hojas de papel, pero pareciera que esta vez hasta su inspiración le había abandonado, estos últimos días el mundo entero había conspirado contra el, precisamente cuando había decidido declararle su amor a una chica castaña, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, a quien había protegido con todo su ser, pero temía que ella lo viera como solo un amigo. Bruscamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando su hermano le gritó, pues tras varios intentos de llamarlo, el menor no contestaba…

-T.K.!

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Estas muy distraído el día de hoy, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien Matt, en serio,

-Pues no parece hermanito, he notado que tu ánimo ha decaído demasiado, inclusive las canciones que escribes para mi banda han bajado de calidad.

-Lo siento hermano. De esta manera se disculpo T.K. realmente se veía diferente, en su cara no se veía ese semblante de felicidad y optimismo que le caracterizaban,

-Ya sé, estás así por una chica ¿no?

-Déjame en paz Matt,

-A T.K. le gusta Kari, la ama, la ama, la ama, la ama,

Matt se mofaba de su hermano menor en tono de canción, T.k. solo se limito a ignorarlo, se levantó de su asiento y decidió recostarse en su cama y le dirigió unas palabras a su hermano

-Y si así fuera ¿que?

- ¿Realmente te gusta la hermana de Tai?

- Como no tienes idea

- Estás hablando con el Doctor corazón hermanito. Dijo Matt en tono triunfal

- Si claro y por ese motivo Sora y Tu son tan felices

- Dejame en paz enano, ¿y por que no se lo dices?

- Lo he intentado, pero no se, no puedo, las palabras no me salen, además que no quiero lastimar a Daisuke, el es mi amigo

- y eso que, El ya se le declaró a Kari y le dijo que no, lo que tu tienes es miedo

- Tal ves sea eso, miedo.

- ¿Por qué no la invitas a cenar mañana?

-Maa..añana?

-Si, seria genial, tu déjamelo todo a mi, luz de las velas, una cena romántica y tu declarándotele a la chica, me imagino la escena…

-Pero yo….

En ese preciso instante Matt tomó el teléfono y para su fortuna y mala suerte de T.k. el que contestó la llamada fue Tai.

-¿Tai?

-Asi es, ¿quién habla?

-Soy yo, Matt, oye mi hermano al fin se decidió… asi que has todo lo posible para que Kari venga mañana a cenar con el…

-Queee?, el pequeño T.k. al fin se le declarará a mi hermanita??

-Asi como lo oyes…

- Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba…

-Bueno has que ella esté aquí a las 7

-Mejor a las 8

-Bueno 8 está bien, te veo mañana Tai

-Está bien Matt adiós…

-Matt..yo no se si

-Shhhh hermanito, todo saldrá bien

-Pero Matt…

-Nada, descansa enano, Mañana tienes mucho que hacer

Dicho esto Matt salió de la habitación, dejando a T.k. solo con sus pensamientos, era una inegable sus sentimientos , inclusive le parecía muy irreal que Kari no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes, siempre había sido su mejor amigo, su confidente, su mentor, no podía arriesgarse a perder eso, pero por otra parte, si Kari lo correspondía podría iniciar lo que sería la mayor y más grandes de sus relaciones.

-¿Por qué las palabras no vienen tan fáciles cuando se necesitan?

-No lo se T.K., respondió una pequeña criatura, el mejor amigo y compañero de T.k.,

-Patamón, creei que ya estabas dormido

- No, estaba escuchando todo, y creeme, se que todo saldrá de maravilla

-Pero ¿y si Kari no me corresponde?

-No te preocupes T.K., ella sabrá corresponderte de alguna manera.

-Ahora, tampoco me gusta la idea de que Matt se haga cargo

-Pero entonces de ningúna otra manera te hubieras atrevido a invitar a Kari a tu casa, o si?

- Olle, me estás diciendo miedoso?

-No solo digo que no tendrías el valor……

Mientras tanto, en casa de Tai…

-Kari, mañana iremos a cenar a casa de T.k

- ¿iremos?

-Si, nos invitó mañana a las 8

- está bien, ¿y solo iremos nosotros?

-Eso creo…am, no solo iras tu

-¿yo?. ..

-si, no hagas preguntas, solo ve…

-Esta bien hermano…

Kari se quedó muy confundida, después de todo, iría a cenar con su mejor amigo, nada que no hubiera hecho antes, pero esta vez era extraño, ella se sentía rara, sentía nerviosa, jamás se había sentido así antes, el siempre había estado ahí para ella, pero ahora, ¿sería posible verlo como algo más?, estaba segura de que el era algo especial para ella que siempre había ocupado un lugar especial en su corazón, acaso ¿ella estaba enamorada de su amigo?.

El día siguiene fue más ajetreado que el anterior, Matt despertó a su hermano desde temprano, pues tenían que preparar todo para esa cena especial, por supuesto que en un descuido Matt le dijo sin querer a Izzy y a Joe que fueran a casa de T.k. en la noche, repitiendo este error alguna que otra vez…. Todo estaba listo ya para esa cena especial, T.k. decidió vestir igual que siempre, esperando que todo fuera de agrado para Kari, se esmeró en preparar el platillo favorito de la chica, después de todo el era quién iba a declarársele...los intantes a la llegada de Kari le parecieron eternos, pues desde las 7:00 T.k. no hacía más que caminar de un lado para otro, caminar en círculos, ver su reloj, hasta que el sonido del timbre lo hizo que el corazón casi se le saliera del pecho…, era algo extraño jamás se había sentido más nervioso en su vida. Con miedo abrió la puerta para descubrir que del otro lado de la puerta había una niña, que molestamente le preguntó

-¿No te gustaría comprar galletas de las niñas exploradoras?

- aahhhhhhh, no ahora no siempre te compro galletas

-Por favor!!

- No, aun me quedan como 4 cajas de galletas de la ultima vez que me hiciste comprarte 2 docenas

-ahhh está bien

Dicho esto T.k. cerró la puerta, y cuando se dirigía a su sillón el timbre volvió a sonar, en eso se levantó algo molesto y abrió la puerta para gritar

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO QUIERO GALLETAS!, dicho esto volvió a cerrar la puerta pero al instante la volvió a abrir

- ahhh Kari, lo siento pasa, pasa, pasa por favor

-Hola T.k., ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo, bien, excelente, genial y tu?

- Yyyo, también estoy bien

Un leve sonrojo apareció en ambos, era más que obvio que se gustaban demasiado, pero ni uno de los dos se había atrevido a hablar al respecto

-¿Qué te parece si cenamos?. Dijo el rubio con temor en el habla, -ppparece una linda noche no crees

-Si lo es, sin duda, ¿Cómo has….?

-¿estado?

-si, es la palabra que buscaba

-bien, bien, genial Karii, no podría estar mejor, y Tu?

- Kari…yo?

- Si T.k.?

-…Iré por la cena,

T.k. sirvió la cena y eso sirvió para destensar un poco la situación pues desde que la chica llegó no hacían mas que repetirse las preguntas de ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Qué me cuentas?

La cena sirvió para relajar el ambiente mientras T.k. pensaba

-(Ahora T.k., agarra valor, dile lo que sientes..) Kari yo tengo algo muy importante que decirte

Y el timbre volvió a sonar…

-¿Quiere galletas de las niñas exploradoras?

-Ya dije que no

-si nos compra 2 le regalamos una

- No, aun me quedan 4 cajas

-Por favor

-No niña, ahora retírate, tengo visita?

-Es tu novia?

Un sonroja más prominente y delatante apareció en ambos chicos

-niña retírate por favor

-ahhh, está bien la, lara, lara, lara

T.k. cerró la puerta y volvió a tomar aire, y se dispuso a hablar

-Kari y

Pero el teléfono fue ahora el interruptor

-Si diga?, no aquí no vive Ash Ketchum, no, si es el numero pero aquí no vive, no!!!, o se equivocó de número o se equivocó de historia, no!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí no vive, adiós!

La paciencia de T.k. cada vez más llegaba a su fin, en un último intento volvió a tomar aire y dijo

-Kari, Yo… hace mucho que te conozco y pues yo….

-Si?

-¿Me preguntaba si…?

Y el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, T.k. desesperado abrió la puerta para encontrarse con, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimí, Cody, Yoley, Ken, Daivis, Michael, Wallace y demás gente, cargadas con bolsas de botana, hieleras y equipo de sonido

-¿ Y usetedes que hacen aquí?

- Matt nos dijo que hoy había fiesta en tu casa

- ¿Matt dijo eso?

-Si!!!

-Fiesta fiesta, fue lo único que se escuchó, ahora la casa estaba llena de gente, con la música a todo volumen y todos bailaban, no cabía duda. La cena esta arruinada, a los pocos minutos llegaron Tai y Matt, quienes fueron recibidos por un T.k. furioso

-Hermano, Qué bueno que llegas

-¿Por qué no nos invitaste a tu fiesta T.k.?

-Mi fiesta?, tu fiesta dirás, tu le dijiste a estos chicos que había fiesta en mi casa,

-oops. Lo siento hermano

-Pero bueno, por que no mejor disfrutamos chicos,

Dijo Tai, llevándose a Matt con Sora, T.k. que ya estaba más que furioso intentó calmarse, pues Kari lo tomó del brazo y le preguntó

-T.k., ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

-Kari, yo…

En ese momento llegó Daisuke a empeorarlo todo

-Kari bailas conmigo?

-¿si, por que no?

En ese momento T.k. estalló, caminó entre la gente empujando a todos y de mala gana subió a su habitación, donde estaba patamon

-T.k., ¿Qué es todo ese ruido, creí que solo cenarían Kari y Tu?

-Lo mismo pensaba yo. Dijo el chico ojiazul a su amigo de mala gana

- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy alterado

Y con rabia Takaishi gritó

- Una noche, solo pedí una noche, una oportunidad, solo quería una oportunidad para decirle a Kari que me gusta, que la quiero desde hace mucho tiempo, que lo que siento por ella crece cada día, que no me importa nada cuando no estoy a su lado…que la AMO, simplemente eso, ni todo mi esfuerzo en esta cena, en este momento, en todo lo que planee decirle….

En ese momento T.k. se quedó mudo,

-¿Qué pasa T.k.?

Por el espejo de su habitación vio a Kari quien estaba parada en su puerta, quería saber lo que T.k. le iba a decir pero ahora ya lo sabía, un gran sonrojo cubrió la cara del chico quién se había quedado sin palabras para esta ocasión, había sido descubierto

-T.k….yo

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Cada palabra…

-¿y.. que opinas al respecto?

- que…yo también siento lo mismo por ti, Te quiero…y demasiado

-Kari, yo…esto me hace tan feliz

La distancia que había entre los dos chicos cada segundo se acortaba y se fundió en un primer beso, de los muchos que se darían, jugaban el uno con el otro, se decían cuanto se querían sin pronunciar palabra alguna, ahogaban tantas sensaciones en el contacto labial, hasta que el oxígeno les hizo falta para respirar…

-Kari…

-Si?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Por su puesto…am y ¿Qué haremos?

-¿Por qué no salimos a caminar?

- y esta fiesta…?

-amm no lo sé, lo que si se es que Matt limpiará todo…

-Está bien.

Los chicos salieron por el patio de la casa de T.k., mientras la fiesta seguía y seguía…

Espero que les haya gustado este primer one shot que escribo de digimon, la idea para este fic salió en 5 minutos mientras venia en el camión camino a mi casa xD. Bueno espero que les haya gustado…


End file.
